plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Bean
Spring Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It bounces around any zombie that steps on them. If possible, it will bounce zombies into nearby water, instantly killing the zombies in question. It will then fall asleep for 10.8 seconds. Plant Food Upgrade Spring Bean will spring into the air then back onto the ground and randomly push every zombie on screen back a tile or two or in nearby water. It will also wake up if it was asleep. This is good to use alongside Blover. Almanac Entry AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Spring Beans bounce back zombies that get too close. Will bounce them into water if nearby. Special: Bounces zombies back a square, or into the water Weakness: Gets sleepy after springing. He's the strong, silent type and little is known about Spring Bean. What is known though: his fan club is a million followers strong. And the ladies love him. Strategies Avoid using this plant if you are not in Pirate Seas, as it only merely springs the zombies a square away without any effect. In Pirate Seas, it can be used as an early defense against Swashbuckler Zombies but will become useless later as Swashbuckler Zombies will trigger the beans while Seagull Zombies eat them. As a result, it would be better to use Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts to defend the water lanes. However, in Dead Man's Booty, it can kill a Gargantuar instantly, so having one behind the lawn and using Plant Food on it when needed is a good strategy on these levels. If you have a Blover with you, you can feed the Spring Bean Plant Food. Once all the zombies go up, you have to plant the Blover with the right timing so all the zombies will be blown away. This is very useful for Endless Zones. Note: Spring Bean is not very useful against Imp Cannon because of how often it fires. If used when there are many Imps on the lawn with Plant Food, it can be very effective. Gallery PvZ2 Spring Bean.jpg|Spring Bean's artwork Spring Bean HD.png|HD Spring Bean SeedS.jpg|Seed Packet Imebeen.png|Imitater Spring Bean SpringBeanBoostedPacket.png|Plant Food boosted Spring Bean seed packet. Springbeancard.jpg|Spring Bean's card in the Endless Zone Spring Bean Costume2.png|Spring Bean's costume Map Spring bean.jpg|Spring Bean on the old map Tall bean.png|Spring Bean jumping up 0bean.png|Spring Bean crouching, waiting for a zombie to step on it ^ ^ bean.png|Spring Bean after bouncing a zombie. Spring Bean(Chlorophyll).png|HD Spring Bean bouncing a zombie Sleep bean.png|Spring Bean sleeping Sperjcvhb.png|Spring Bean using Plant Food PVZIAT Spring Bean watered costume.gif|Spring Bean with costume being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) 3D spring bean.png|3D Spring Bean from the trailer of Kung-Fu World. New-Arrival-Plants-vs-Zombies-2-Its-About-Time-font-b-action-b-font-111-b.jpg|Spring Bean Clay EndangeredSpringBean.jpg|An endangered Spring Bean Screenshot 2014-07-14-15-49-18-1.png|Spring bean super power tiles part 1 Screenshot 2014-07-14-15-49-34-1.png|Spring bean super power tiles part 2 Trivia *It can be used as a total instant kill, but only in Pirate Seas. However if the player wishes to use a Spring Bean for instant kill purposes in other worlds, it must be boosted and Blovers are a must. *The Spring Bean smiles before bouncing up a zombie. *Its design may be based on the Coffee Bean from Plants vs. Zombies. *Spring Beans can avoid Seagull Zombies, but only if they are awake. *It takes about six to ten seconds for a Spring Bean to wake up. *It is the first plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time to fall asleep. *The Spring Bean can be eaten by Seagull Zombies if they are asleep. *The Suburban Almanac mentioned that Spring Bean is one of the few plants whose outside lives is very little-known. This makes Spring Bean similar to the Cob Cannon. *The Spring Bean is the one of three plants that can instantly kill a Gargantuar with single Plant Food and Blover, the others being the Citron and the Squash (if it smashes the Gargantuar twice). *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Spring Bean will make the zombies roll over instead of springing them back. However, the Spring Bean will only roll the zombies and kill them instantly if it is wearing its costume. *There is a glitch that happens when the player bounces back a zombie with the Spring Bean on the rightmost column and the adjacent row is a water lane. When this happens, the zombie will land on the edge of the water lane while still being alive, but then walks into the water and drowns. *As of the 2.1 update and possibly even the 2.0.1 update, the Spring Bean can no longer be crushed by Gargantuars when attempting to bounce them. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Instant Kills Category:Multi-use Instant Kills Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants